A high packing density has long been the aim in very general terms in semiconductor technology and therefore also for vertical FETs. Furthermore, there are applications in which it is desirable for the source terminal of an FET to be located on the underside of a semiconductor body. This applies, for example, to semiconductor components, the source terminal of which is at reference potential and which require good cooling. One possible application area is FETs for the automotive industry.